Depending on various factors, including the nature of operations to be performed, the operational environment, the desired cost or complexity of included systems, and so on, it may be useful to provide various different types of power trains (and power train components) for various vehicles (or other platforms). For example, a relatively low-cost and low-complexity work vehicle may provide a limited number of gear ratios between an engine and the vehicle wheels, while a higher-cost and higher-complexity work vehicle may provide a greater number of gear ratios.
Although such variation in power train design may provide for enhanced consumer options, it may also lead to increased complexity for manufacturing plants and assembly lines. For example, if multiple power train designs may be applied to a particular vehicle type (e.g., a particular tractor), this may require a large number of parts, manufacturing processes, assembly lines, and so on. This may introduce undesirable cost and complexity.